Those Numbers
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Mike remembers the day he lost his parents, the date of that national tragedy - those numbers - were stuck in his mind, but Harvey is there to pull him back into his arms. Extremely light Slash.


Hey Guys(: It's a little after one a.m. and I know I should be focusing on my current story (and I am! I promise! The sixth chapter is almost done.) But, I could _not _get this idea out of my head. I had to write it. Plus I have been so in love with Suits since it started. (more Suits fics to come when I'm done my current story.) Enjoy! Review please.

* * *

><p><strong>Title ::<strong> Those Numbers  
><strong>Disclaimer :: <strong>I don't own anything, but damn, owning those boys would be nice. **  
>Summary :: <strong>Mike remembers the day he lost his parents, the date of that national tragedy - those numbers - were stuck in his mind, but Harvey is there to pull him back into his arms. Extremely light Slash.

**Author's Note ::** Mike is a little younger in this fic, so that the dates add up. Enjoy(: Goodnight.

_Ten-year-old Michael Ross could see his mother smile, her blonde hair flowing with the wind and shinning in the sun. She danced with him, twirling him around and picking him up. Her laughed echoed around them, blue eyes - much like his - glowing lovingly down at him._

_Then his father had showed. Baseball in hand, smile on his face. Young Michael ran towards him, immediately getting picked up and getting his hair ruffled. His mother appeared next to them, "Michael, Mommy loves you." Her voice surrounded him, a sing-song like sound. Mike smiled at his parents, capturing the moment. They were here with him. He could feel them, and he didn't want to let that go. _

_But as quickly as the scene came, it left. Things started to fall away as the picturesque memory tore at it's seams. _

_Things changed, this time he called out to his parents who were rapidly disappearing before him. He ran towards them, and kept running, but they just got farther and farther away. He could never get close enough_

_He turned his circles, the field disappearing beneath his feet to the carpeted floor of his parents old condo in Manhattan and the blue sky changing into dark clouds of smoke. He was at the large window that played as the far wall of their livingroom. The city view before him, for some reason making him sick. He could hear the news playing on the tv in the background. His grandfather looking between the city outside and the tv._

_His mother's voice was back, his grandfather's cellphone in his hand, "Michael! Mommy loves you!" She shouted over the line. It was hard to hear through the noise in the background and the screaming on the streets below. There were sirens and alarms but he managed as best he could. Little Michael could tell she was upset and felt bad. "I love you too Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked, confused. Suddenly it was his father's voice. "Remember, Michael, we're proud of you! We love you! Promise me, promise me right now Mike that you won't forget that! We'll always be with you!" Mike still didn't understand but agreed anyways. "I promise Daddy. I love you." He said, with a happy voice in an attempt to make them feel better. The line went dead after comotion on the other side of the line and Mike glanced up at his grandmother, who stood next to him at the window. Mike noticed the tears in her eyes and her hand shaking over her mouth. He couldn't tell why everyone was crying. He looked back out the window. He could see the Firefighters, the Policemen, the Rescue Workers,_ _the_ Heros_ of that day. _

_The second place hit, causing Michael to flinch. Smoke was around the two buildings, fire growing. Something felt weird in Michael's chest. His home was close to those buildings, the Twin Towers, a few blocks away, and he wondered where his parents were. He knew something wasn't right. Buildings shouldn't look like that, and his parents should have been here. Numbers flashed before him; 9/11. Those numbers were in the smoke, the flames. That date was everywhere. _

_His grandfather was immediately next to him, holding his grandmother as she cried into his chest._

_Within moments, the building that was standing there began to fall into itself. He swallowed hard, tears in his eyes now. The second building collapsed and Michael's mind flashed back to his parents smiles but smoke and fire surrounded them and he yelled out to both of them but they were already gone. He was too late. His tears burned in his eyes._

_-x-_

Michael bolted right up in bed, startled, feeling as though there was smoke in his lungs and finding it harder to breathe. Once he gained control he slowly climbed out of bed, trying not to wake the person next to him. Cold air rushed over him once he was out of the comfort of the blankets and he pulled on a sweatshirt over his bare chest before he tiptoed out of the room. Mike walked into the kitchen and quietly got a cup of water to attempt to calm the roughness of his throat. He downed it quickly and placed it in the sink before walking over to the giant windows of the condo.

Mike stood close to the glass, pulling the sleeves of his sweatshirt to the middle of his palms in an attempt to keep warm. He crossed his arms over his chest, one hand going to his mouth. The edge of the sleeve was against his lips. He stared out at the dark, night sky over the city, clearly being able to see the stars above him. Tears pricked at his eyes, the memory of his parents filtering back into his head.

Even awake he could still hear their voices, shouting that they loved him, that they'll always be watching over him. He could still clearly see the planes, the flames, the smoke. The scene played out in his mind as he stared over New York City from the large window. He looked back at the stars, just hoping that they were up there watching. A tear escaped, slipping down his cheek.

"Mike." His name was softly called from the other side of the room and he immediately wiped at his eyes before turning towards it.

Harvey stood at the top of the hallway, where it met the livingroom, staring at his associate. "Hm?" Mike mumbled, not fully trusting his voice at the moment. Harvey quickly walked towards him. The room was dim, only a single lamp on, but Harvey could still see the redness that laid in Mike's eyes. A new line of tears formed over Mike's eyelashes against his will. "What's wrong?" Harvey asked. Mike looked down, tugging at the sleeves of his - well Harvey's - sweatshirt while a frown tugged at his lips. Harvey quickly pulled him into his chest. He rubbed his associates back, in an attempt to comfort him.

Mike clutched to the other man's shirt, closing his eyes and causing tears to fall. Harvey felt them through his shirt and he pushed Mike back up right. His thumbs gently glided over his cheeks to take them away. His hands fell to Mike's lower back, pulling him closer. "Mike?" He asked with concern. His associate sniffled, rubbing at his eyes himself. He couldn't lie, say it was nothing, like he wanted too. Harvey wasn't going to take that.

"Just a-uhm-nightmare." Mike said, his voice faltering a bit. Harvey wiped away another tear before pulling Mike against him. He lightly kissed Mike's other cheek. Mike's hands returned to Harvey's chest as he closed his eyes. "What happened?" Harvey asked. Mike opened his eyes and stared down at the floor. He took a shaky breath. "My uhm, my parents." He paused for a moment and Harvey waited. "I...watched the twin towers collapse from our apartment. I...I was on the phone with them. I can...still hear them. They kept repeating that they...loved me...my...my dad made me promise that I wouldn't forget it." Harvey's face dropped for a moment, taking in the information. He could see the pain of those memories laying in that beautiful boy's eyes.

"They...they went to work one day...and...never came back."

Mike kept his eyes down, not wanting his boss to see his tears again, he felt as though it was pathetic. Harvey gently pushed his chin up and lifted his face anyways. "Mike. I'm so sorry." He whispered. Mike bit down on his lower lip, meeting Harvey's eyes. Harvey gently placed a soft kiss against Mike's lips. "Come on." He whispered, taking Mike's hand and gently pulled him back to bed. He laid Mike down, pulling the blankets back over him before climbing into the other side. Harvey brought Mike closer, turning him so they were facing eachother. Mike's eyes lined with tears, still thinking about his parents, and Harvey hugged him. He hugged him as tightly as possible, kissing his forehead. They shifted positions, so Mike was able to lay over Harvey's chest. "It's okay, Mike, I'm right here." Harvey whispered, hands running soothingly against Mike's back. One of Mike's arms were tucked between them and his associate reached for the hand that wasn't around him and held onto it. Harvey brought Mike's knuckles to his mouth and pushed his lips against them before resting their hands on his lower abdomen. His thumb rubbed over the knuckles he kissed and Mike snuggled closer into him.

"I know they'd be proud of you, Mike."

Harvey felt tears falling through his shirt and he just held Mike closer, allowing him to know he was safe, and loved.

After minutes of silence Mike shifted closer against his side. "I love you, Harvey." He whispered, holding his hand tighter. Harvey returned the squeeze. "I love you too." He said. He tilted Mike's chin up again with their conjoined hands and kissed him smoothly. The salt tast of old tears was still against Mike's lips and the younger man pulled away after a few moments. Harvey smiled at him and Mike returned to laying against his chest.

It didn't take long before Mike was pulled back into sleep. His breathing evened out and he fell closer into Harvey. The lawyer stared up at the ceiling, trying to imagine what Mike had to have gone through after watching that. Harvey remembered that day, watching the news and fearing what was happening. The nation was under attack and Mike had to listen to it. He had to take listening to his parents last words, watching from close up as the planes hit. Harvey couldn't image what that was like. He hurt for the kid, the things he had to live with after that.

He was such a good kid, with a big heart and a bright smile. Harvey knew something was off with his parents but...he wasn't expecting _that_. Subconciously, he held Mike tighter even though he was already asleep. "Goodnight, Michael." He whispered.

Harvey fell asleep to the sound of his associate's breathing, knowing they were going to really have to discuss this at one point - if Mike would - but right now they were both content with eachother. Harvey made a mental note to call Jessica and Donna tomorrow morning and inform them that neither would be making it into work.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Goodnight(: (well I guess...Good Morning since it's closer to one thirty... anyways Love You Guys.<p> 


End file.
